Many of the recent leaps forward in biomedical research were made possible by the use of high-throughput genomics and post-genomics tools. The continued advancement of biomedical research in Mississippi and in the United States as a whole demands a workforce of researchers trained in collection and analysis of massive amounts of data. This Mississippi Functional Genomic Network (MFGN) project will strengthen biomedical research and training in the State by a multi-faceted approach directed toward both faculty and students. MFGN will support and mentor eight promising faculty researchers, located at four Partner Undergraduate Institutions (PUIs), in the areas of (1) Functional Genomics of Cancer and (2) Functional Genomics of Microbial Pathogenesis; both of vital importance to human health. Experienced scientist mentors will interact closely with each PUI researcher to facilitate development of independent research projects and enhance undergraduate training at these colleges. Additional training and mentoring activities will include a series of bioinformatics workshops, grant writing/management workshops, publication/presentation workshops, research facility workshops, and research seminars. Five core research facilities will make high-throughput genomics, proteomics, cellomics and imaging instrumentation available to researchers in the State. Outreach efforts will include summer research awards to fund undergraduate students to experience hands-on research in established biomedical research laboratories in the State, a series of Distinguished Scientist Seminars and career development workshops. The MFGN Bioinformatics Core, accessible from the MFGN web page (mfgn.usm.edu/mfgn), will be expanded and enhanced by adding additional bioinformatics analysis software and online training tools. An online clearinghouse for funding opportunities and e-library will also be available on the MFGN web site for use by students and faculty in the State. The scientific network, mentoring, training and outreach activities, bioinformatics training and tools and core research facilities will have a strong impact on research and training of both current and future biomedical researchers in Mississippi.